Pursuing my True Self
by Jero-chama
Summary: While maintaining the façade as the cocky, proud trainer. Green too, desires acknowledgement. WARNING self-harm and angst. Original shipping. RedxGreen.


**Author's note: First fic into the fandom! 8D Actually I was more of a preciousmetal pairing person but recently I just can't stop my originalshipping feels from coming *^* Maybe I'll write a preciousmetal one someday but we'll see =w= Hope you enjoy the first chapter. It's more of an intro though :X **

* * *

For as long as he can remember, Green had always been compared to other people. Why? Because he is the grandson of the mighty Professor Samuel Oak. Green hated the fact that people would always look at him as "Professor Oak's grandson". Green hated the fact the people are constantly pressuring him to fulfill their expectations of him. Green hated the fact that nobody looks at him just for being the way he is.

As a child, Green's parents had brought in many tutors, in hope of him becoming like his grandfather. A renowned researcher. However, they did not know how much Green hated it. He finds it absolutely boring. How fun can it be sitting in the lab all day long staring at Pokémon and the screen? He does not get how his grandfather can do the same thing for the last 20 years. However, no matter how much he wished to protest, he could not. Not when everyone have their expectations on him. Green wanted freedom. However, he does not want to feel disappointment from everyone as well. He hated how people gave him that disapproving look when he wanted to do things he wished to do. And not what people wants him to do.

As a child, Green did not dare to disobey anyone. Especially his grandfather. Because the only person Green does not want to disappoint, that is his grandfather. Green knew people expected great things from him. Seeing as he is the grandson of professor Oak. He too, wished he could produce great things too. Because if he don't. There won't be any use for him.

* * *

Green was 7 when he managed to persuade his grandfather to allow him to catch a Pokémon by himself. He finally got the chance to venture into the vast wild grass all by himself. And the Pokémon that caught his eye. A Scyther. Green loved how the colour of this Pokémon matched his name. Green. He loved how fast the Pokémon seemed to be. And that is how he decide what his very first Pokémon was. He borrowed a Spearow from his grandfather to aid him in his Pokémon capture. And it seemed almost too easy for Green to capture the green Pokémon. He weakened the Pokémon and though he did not want to admit it, his experience and lessons helped him to roughly judge a Pokémon's health. And when Green is able to judge the perfect hp the Scyther was at for him to be caught, he threw the pokeball and Green had to admit he was never so afraid. So afraid of failing. What if he failed? Everyone would laugh at him and again, people would be disappointed at him. Unable to catch a single Pokémon.

However he did. The pokeball gave a final shake and then a click on the center signaling the capture attempt to be successful. Green never felt as happy when he picked up the pokeball. That thing in his hands now. Was his very first Pokémon. The very first Pokémon that he caught all by himself. He quickly ran home, excited to share with everyone how he caught a Pokémon on his first attempt. He wanted people to praise him. He wanted acknowledgement. The person he wanted to show his Pokémon first was his grandfather. He quickly ran and when he saw his grandfather's lab in view, he stopped at the entrance. Heart beating rapidly and his hands sweating profusely as he reached out for the doorknob. _To hell with it,_ he thought as he turned the knob.

"Ah is that you Green? Perfect timing" Oak said when his head turned to the door. "Here, let me introduce to you" he said as he smiled to the boy next to him. "This is Red, he just moved in yesterday". Green stared at the boy in front of him. He seemed like he is the same age as Green himself.

"….. Nice to meet you. I'm Red," the boy said in an almost monotone voice. "N-Nice to meet you too… I'm Green…" he replied, almost lost in the boy's crimson eyes.

And that was the fated meeting between Green and Red.


End file.
